Sudden Death Challenge
by sasukedude
Summary: Soul Society has been faced with a plague. In an attempt to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo, Earth's special forces must blast thier way out of a murkey cavern inhabited by Former SS Captains and rescue Kurosaki Ichigo from the cold grasp of Death.


Lighthouse

01-Plagues

"Quick! Down the Hall!" The clattering of one-thousand footsteps echoed off the soused, heimal walls whose presence made an easy escape challenging. "Over here!" someone shouted. The rumpus of footsteps abruptly ceased and through the air came a terribly numbing chill. "What now Urizen?" stated Satan with quivering lips that impeded his every word. There suddenly arose a different clatter of feet that seemed to gain alacrity with each step.

"Screw this!" yelled SD. He jumped ahead of Urizen and continued to waltz on leaving behind the band of eight.

"You Idiot! You--"

Satan's cry was inturrupted by a clamorous thud coming from the same direction Sd fled to. "I'm okay!" he declared. Nothing more was heard from him despite numerous hailings to his name. Bacat grasped Satan's vest. She clenched tighter, enclined unto his torsso he wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving off an awkward articulation when she beamed relief into his billowing red eyes. Reaching into a brown pack hoisted over his shoulder, Urizen pulled out a fragment of a broken stone, luminous in bright blue light. He then grazed the walls in ancient, unidentified script and watched as the blue light reflected from the markings.

"This is our only alternative to the original plan. We'll have to split up in teams of two and since SD--"

"Here I am!" strolling along the face of the wall cried SD in the core of Urizen's statement. "Ok now that we're all here and accounted for we have to split up in teams of two."

"Good idea," followed Shannaro, " as long as I'm not stuck with SD." SD's face became fierce with anger. He brought his face to meet with Shannaro's, an ugly sneer would befall her as he shouted.

"Well I dun' wanna be on a team with a stubborn little nuiscence such as yourself!"

"Who you calling a nuiscence you pea-brained, dimwitted, ass-scratching, monkey!"

"Enough!" Urizen Exclaimed. SD turned away from Shannaro with his nose exalted in the air. Urizen punched him on the head just once forcing him to the ground. "Now" He continued, " The teams are a follows. Satan since you and Bacat seem to get along so well you two will be referred to as Team-A. Team-B will consist of Shannaaro and myself, Team-C will have Tixy-chan and Chunky."

"What!" Yelled SD from the floor. " I wanted to go with Tixy-chan. If she's taken who will I go with?" Urizen stretched his arm to grab Sd's collar. slowly he brought him to a firm standing as he scolded.

" How rude of you! Did you forget about Elfen?" Urizen released his grip; Rubbing on his neck with relief SD gazes Past Shannaro. There she stood, crouched alongside the running walls was Elfen, he long, thick bangs running down her face as she kneeled.

"Oh yeah. She's so quiet all of a sudden, I almost forgot she was here." Said SD

"You forget a lot of things." Shannaro replied.

"Why you-!" he growled.

"No more fighting. You've been given your teams now here's how it's going down." All eight memebers of the gang gave Urizen thier full attention. Reaching over into his pack he pulled out three scrolls and tossed one over to each team of two.

" Team-A Your scroll is Raiden (God of the Thunder). Team-C your scroll is Izanami (Godess of Death) and Team-S your scroll is Hachiman ( God of war). Shannaro and I carry Izanagi (God of life). Be sure nothing happend to them for they may be our only means of regrouping. If one of us should reach the outside of this cavern that person must read the scroll and recite the enchantation. That will allow me to map your location and transport the rest of us there."

"What if one of us gets caught by the enemy?" Chunky queried.

"Well in the event of that happening, I'm sorry but that team must depend on thier own strengths since this is a gamble. That's why we have to split up. If we spread out we can find the exit a lot quicker. So let's not waste anymore valuable time." Everyone nods as Urizen finishes. SD took elfen's hand. Her bangs still cloaked her face wavering in the misty, blue arctic breeze. They stood side-by-side inbetween team-A composed of the clingy Bacat and the earnest MrSatan. "Okay" murmered Urizen as he place his hand on the firm but moist cavern wall where the markings resided. " Washi, Hebi, Nesumi, Sakana---OPEN!"

Urizen's rauchous finish was soon followed by a sudden flash consuming them all. Only the residue of shattered stone and freshly made footsteps were clear as the guardsmen came rushing from around the pathway armed with swords and daggers.

" I heard someone speaking just a minute ago." One said. Stepping in last from around the pathway came another guardsman. be bore no weapon, only a long, _**Ichigo**_ red _**jūnihitoe**_ kimono with a black and white diamond pattern design. His bangs drooped over his face and again over his shoulders to his back meeting with the rest of his lengthy black hair that stretched just about an inch past his waist. Atop his head he wore a only a Golden, silk wrap.

"Yanba-dono?" whispered a guardsman as he stood. This man known as Yanba bore a somber grimmace, stroking his finger along the face of the wall where the script would be he stepped back onceto catch a glimpse of it. The guardsmen stood dazed and prepared with thier hands gripped onto thier weapons as though awaiting possible orders from thier superior.

Yanba raised his left hand and slowly locked his eyelids together as he spoke. " Search every inch of this Cavern. I want these prisoners caught alive."

"Should we alert the other Squads?" blurted a gaurdsman. Yanba kept his attention to the wall, his expression quickly shifted from somber to bewildered. From one directing to his left he felt pulsating a very high level of power. The guardmen looked to him in yet another daze as he then shifted back to somber and paced in that very direction, his hair dragging behind.

"Sir!" shouted one of his men.

"Do as you please, away with you!"

"Hai!" Shouted the crowd of gaurdsmen and in a flash they disappeared. Yanba strolled along the pathway with haste. Thinking to himself he smashed a portion of the cavern walls behind him enough to have the large debris come crashing down to block the pathway.

" Not you nor anyone will prevent me from attaining _**Kyokujitsu. Ondori...Urizen." **_

_**Author notes: Kyokujitsu means "Dawning Sun"**_

02-Blocking out the Sun

Grasping her hand he pulled on. The only thing besides his voice that could be heard was the clammering of thier footsteps combined as they ran.

"Where are we going?" She inquired running slower than his pace. " Well..." He replied, " I saw Seedcarri fungus on a stone pillar just before we turned the corner back there. Seedcarri grows close to saltwater. We should be getting close to an exit." Elfen's eyebrows narrowed as though showing off an expression of doubt or confusion.

"That was really smart of you." She commented. Thrusting herself back she drew about a long, silver blade from her sleeves and made a slash towards SD. he jumped back farthest he could evading the nick just in time. Her blade was cornered to her face with her reflection casted from it's shaft. She snarled anxiously giving away her benevolent image.

The man thought to be SD clung to the cavern walls. He slowly formed a malicious grin, mocking her as though he knew what she was thinking;he hissed.

"Damn, and I was so close. What in the world gave me away?"

She moved in closer replying to his question. "You're disguise was terrible from the start. When SD Ran off I noticed his hands were scathed and bruised from his fight with Gojo. Your hands have no scars. SD's eyes are brown not green and to top it all off, he's an idiot. There's no way he would have identified Seedcarri fungus even if there was a sign saying "Seedcarri fungus" right next to it."

" Ha ha ha ha!" Went the imposter staring down on Elfen as she closed in on him. The Fake leaped behind her in an instant on his knees then rose back up. She never turned her back even once, looking the opposite way she would bring her sword to her face, glaring at nothing with a deep, cold stare. The false SD turned his head back on her as he spoke.

"You're obviously a good fighter so I'll grant you the privilege of knowing my name." Her eyes narrowed even more as the man's keenly heard steps were directed towards her position. He paused halfway then quickly snatched off his face revealing his true self.

"I am Commander of the Execution squad! **Kokushibyou! The Black death!"**

There arose a sudden silence. Kokushibyou, the SD imposter stood about 6'2. His long blue hair stroked his pale peach skin almost entirely covered in piercings. He wore a lengthy Black Jacket vest in addition to his White Hakama clothing and atop his head he wore a silvery blue scarf similar to Yanba's gold scarf. he stood in ready position; on his belt he reached for his Katana-like weapon. Grabbing the hilt he forced the sword in ready position, only an inch away from Elfen's back. She could feel the tingly of the force the sword emitted. Her back still turned, she bore the same look and her sword remained pressed against her face.

"I'd hate to have to kill off such a fine lady although I was never known to be amorous towards just any female."

"Then you must know..." Elfen retorted. The side of her face covered by her sword was now hidden by her bangs. She leaped backwards with her blade knashing at the cavaren walls. Looking up she noticed his change and he would notice her change. The side of her face covered by her bangs looked as though it was torn off. Her skull was visible and her eyes were blood red; her midsection was covered completely. She looked Kokushibyou dead in the eyes with radiating killing intent as she finished.

"I'm not just any female."


End file.
